Perfiles
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Un poco de criminología, un cross over Criminal Minds Bleach, un reto terrible y muy difícil.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicado a Tatsuha Welss, quien me retó a descubrir el verdadero rostro de Gin._

_Querido Tatsuha; lamento usar a uno de mis personajes predilectos, el dr. Alan Reid, pero me temo que para descubrir a Gin, necesitaba de un criminólogo verdadero y no me dejaste opciones. __Espero que te agrade. Namasté. _

_Crossover; Criminal Minds + Bleach_

_Rating; T_

_Pareja; Shunsui Kyouraku + Ichimaru Gin_

_Ojo: Yaoi?_

_Canción utilizada; Mentira, La Ley_

Mentira

prohibida

debilidad que me domina…

Perfiles

por

FantasmaAlineal

1

Las copas chocaron en el atardecer estival. Los ojos se fijaron de nuevo, en el novato al lado de Kyoraku; no parecía muy adaptado ni al sake ni al recién estrenado uniforme de la Academia del Seireitei

-Veamos, Reid kun, qué puedes decir de Ukitake?

El novato se fijó unos instantes en el capitán de cabellera blanca

-Es un tanto tímido, le encantan los dulces, padece tuberculosis o algo similar…alguien a quien amaba murió asesinado, hace mucho; es leal, honorable y un buen amigo. Es más poderoso de lo que los demás suponen y detesta que le tengan lástima; siempre pone lo mejor de sí y adora la calma…pero no le pierdan de vista. Es más fuerte de lo que se imaginan. Casi tanto como lo que ustedes llaman…cómo les dicen? ¿Hollows? ¿Arrancars?

Risas y aplausos de todos, taichous y fukutaichous reunidos

"Oh"

"Cómo lo hace?"

"Genial!"

"Debe ser un truco"

Shunsui intervino

-Arrancar, Reid. Y no es _ustedes_. Es _nosotros_. Te recuerdo que ahora, estás estudiando para ser un shinigami…

-Ya en serio, Alan san- intervino el capitán Ukitake- cómo lograste saber todo eso de mí, sin apenas conocerme?

El alto y delgado joven miró unos segundos al capitán y luego, comenzó a recitar como si fuera una de las computadoras de la División 12

-Bajó la mirada dos veces; eso indica timidez. En la bolsa izquierda del haorí se deja ver una envoltura de papel de arroz, parecida a la de los dulces dango que conocí en el Rukongai; por tanto, deduzco que le gustan los dulces. La manga de su haorí tiene una pequeña gota de sangre y ha tosido varias veces; las canas prematuras y la complexión física me dicen que tiene una afección parecida a la tuberculosis, si no es que ésta misma; lleva en la solapa del haorí un broche que no lleva ningún otro capitán y que, de acuerdo a la historia del Escuadrón 13, tiene la forma distintiva del sello del Clan Shiba, de modo que debe pertenecer a Shiba Kaien, su teniente, quien murió de forma terrible, asesinado por Kuchiki Rukia…si usted lleva ese sello, es señal de su afecto por Kaien. El llevar encima semejante muestra de afecto señala cuán importante es para usted la amistad y con ella sus valores, tales como el honor y la lealtad, lo cual lo define como honorable y leal. Su aspecto es frágil y usa ese aspecto para parecer inofensivo…sólo quiere parecer inofensivo quien no lo és, de modo que entonces, es más poderoso de lo que parece. Detesta que se le tenga compasión, cosa dada a notar en la ausencia de bastón o fukutaichou…de ahí que Kuchiki Rukia no tenga ese lugar…ni tampoco el par de shinigami que siempre lo acompañan, porque no la tiene con los enemigos; se mueve con calma por dos cosas, por su enfermedad en sí y porque es una manera de medir los acercamientos del enemigo. Su rango de capitán y su paciencia lo han hecho entrenar su poder al límite…de modo que es casi seguro que tenga el necesario para vencer a un arrancar…me faltó algo?

La risa de todos

-Reid san, si continúas, pronto sabremos de qué color es la ropa interior de Jyuushirouh!

-No, por Kami Sama! ¡Dejemos este juego en paz!- protestó Ukitake

En ese momento, apareció alguien no invitado y la amable reunión de capitanes y tenientes pareció ensombrecerse unos instantes. Kira Izuru tragó saliva; sabía que los demás capitanes mínimamente toleraban al suyo y que Ichimaru Gin no era bien recibido…a excepción quizá de Rangiku san, quien lo adoraba desde niños

-Oi oi! Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?

Kyoraku levantó una ceja y le dio un codazo casi invisible a Ukitake; carnada nueva para Reid

-Ah! Ichimaru taichou! Mira, quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo prodigio, recién llegado de la Academia, recién llegado del Rukongai, recién llegado del Mundo Real, muerto recientemente, por cierto –lo señaló, amablemente- directamente de lo que se conoce como FBI, Alan Reid, perfilador criminológico y especialista en comportamiento…

-Aka nah! Antes los novicios llegábamos así nada más, gracias a nuestro genio y poderes espirituales…

Risa y guiño de Kyoraku

-En este mismo momento nos ha dicho más sobre Jyuushirouh de lo que él mismo querría saber jamás…te gustaría probar?

Un instante de silencio. Todos sabían demasiadamente que si había alguien absolutamente insondable entre los capitanes, ese era el ex niño genio, Ichimaru Gin. Todos le temían por alguna razón; desde su fama de asesino implacable hasta su sonrisa tétrica, que jamás cambiaba sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo, inspirando miedo hasta a sus propias tropas y manteniendo a Kira bajo un dominio que sólo podía admitirse como el del terror más absoluto, sin descontar las razones de índole acoso sexual, por las marcas que luego Kira llevaba al cuello y que inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

Su sonrisa fue como siempre, perfecta, autosuficiente, burlona de los demás, los ojos escarlata apenas visibles al fondo de las ranuras angostas en que los convertía

-Tsk…veamos que puede probarnos tu experto, Shunsui kun…

-Alan kun, lo dejamos en tus manos

El antiguo perfilador miró a Ichimaru. Lo miró dos veces. Luego, palideció visiblemente y se desmayó.

Por primera vez desde que los otros capitanes recordaran, Ichimaru Gin perdió la sonrisa, al menos por un instante. La conmoción fue general. Gin volvió a su actitud de siempre

-Vaya, Kyouraku Taichou, parece que fui demasiado para el experto…

-Oh diablos, Alan san, despierta! Debe haber sido el sake; estos chicos de ahora no tienen la menor resistencia ¡Alan san!

Con una breve risilla, Gin tomó asiento y se sirvió a sí mismo y a su teniente…detalle que no dejó de ser advertido por los demás y del que tenía que haberse hecho cargo su fukutaichou. Kyoraku refunfuñó por lo bajo, un poco molesto ¡Vaya una reacción de Reid! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido convidarle con sake? Unohana le guiñó un ojo y mandó por dos de sus muchachos, quienes presto se lo llevaron a las instalaciones del 4º Regimiento. El resto de la reunión transcurrió sin apenas problemas.

-0-

-Hay algo ahí

-Shun, no seas obsesivo

-No lo soy; hay algo ahí y voy a descubrirlo Jyuu…

-Tsk…te estás haciendo de ideas. Gin és como és…sabemos de memoria quién és y de dónde vino; no es necesario que te pongas a deducir nada o que le digas a Reid kun que…

-No, Jyuu. Estás equivocado…por eso Alan se desmayó

Jyuushirouh se encogió de hombros, ligeramente impaciente

-Tu alumno estrella se desmayó por beber demasiado aprisa, querido Shun…

-Capitán Kyouraku?

Los dos se volvieron hacia la alta y delgada figura en la puerta. Era Reid. "El mismo que viste y calza…con los tabi de diferente color" pensó Jyuushirouh

-Sí? Qué se te ofrece, Alan kun?

-Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Dado que estaban en la oficina del 13º Regimiento y de cualquier forma, Shunsui estaba viendo cómo hacía para matar su tiempo libre – o para escapar de su trabajo- ambos salieron de ahí, frente a un no muy complacido Ukitake

-Y bien?

-Capitán…quiero disculparme por lo del otro día…y decirle que fue absolutamente intencional

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo sé que eras occidental y que no sabes medirte con el sake y…espera un momento, dices que fue intencional?!

Asentimiento y mirada y señal enérgica de Shunsui para que nuestro recién llegado se siente donde le indican

-Dos palabras; qué paso?

-De eso quiero hablar, precisamente; no podía decírselo frente a los otros, así que fingí que me desmayaba

-¿Gin?

Reid asintió

-¿Es lo que sospecho?

Nuevo asentimiento. Un suspiro, por parte de Shunsui

-Kami-sama…cómo vamos a resolver esto?

-Capitán, por qué no hablamos con Ichimaru taichou primero? Era la forma en la que yo lo hacía en el Mundo Real…


	2. Chapter 2

2

_Mentira, vendida_

_Moralidad que me intoxica_

_Mentiras, hundidas_

_Flagelo que mi corazón_

_no olvida, mentira_

_Las tentaciones destruidas_

_mentira, medida_

_No quiero más mentirte…_

_amor_

La visita de los dos shinigamis a la San Bantai fue recibida con no poca alarma por parte de Kira. Sabía perfectamente que iban a ver a su capitán. Sabía también que el perfilador había fingido el desmayo y que el perfil de Gin era lo suficientemente peligroso como para requerir de aquella visita y no haberlo hecho frente a los demás, como un simple juego

-Oi oi! A qué debo el gusto! Izuru chaaan…trae té para Kyouraku san y Alan kun…veo que te decidiste al fin a traer a tu genio –añadió, sin perder la sonrisa- pensaste bien en perfilarme muchacho? No sea que te desmayes de nuevo…

-Nnnno lo haré, señor…

-Adelante entonces…qué es lo que tienes qué decirme?

La risa socarrona de Kyouraku

-Estás seguro de querer oír todo esto, Gin?

La infaltable sonrisa de Ichimaru

-Son ustedes quienes han hecho de esto todo un misterio, además de un show…qué puede ser tan grave? De qué me perdería si no lo escucho? Adelante, Alan kun…- una exagerada reverencia y un escalofrío por parte de Reid. Este empezó

-No se dá a nadie, nunca. Para usted, desde muy joven, darse al resto es una debilidad y podrían aprovecharse de usted fácilmente. Hace parecer que alguien dañó sus manos, de ahí que las lleve ocultas, pero no es ésa la razón…no revela sus verdaderas intenciones pero se hace transparente al no hacerlo, porque los demás terminan siempre por sospechar algo, incluso cuando usted no tiene intención de llevar nada malo a cabo. Eso, es lo que ve todo el mundo. Lo que no ven es que necesita desesperadamente tener el control del resto de las personas, para que no adviertan su verdadera insignificancia; su madre le enseñó que no había nada de verdadero valor en usted y de ahí el gesto en sus ojos, que es el de defensa frente a los golpes. Para disimularlo, sonríe, capitán. La crueldad con la que fue tratado se traduce en la falta de piedad y en la miseria que caracteriza a todo el San Bantai; ustedes no vacilan en salpicarse de la sangre de sus enemigos en parte porque usted, que es su capitán, no se detiene. Es implacable y certero y siempre va un paso delante de los demás. El resto creen que es un desordenado perezoso, pero eso es sólo una apariencia y nunca deja un solo rastro de sus crímenes. Eso, lo convierte en un traidor perfecto, pues aunque se sospeche de usted, nunca habrá suficientes pruebas. No tiene amigos pero los dos que lo son, lo defenderían a muerte…incluso si usted los traicionase, lo cual es bastante curioso…porque eso sólo se hace con alguien a quien considerarían indefenso y fácil de destruír, si supieran su punto débil. Ëste es su bondad para con los demás. Y su ternura. Sería capaz de morir o de matar por lo que cree. Lo más serio no son esos rasgos criminales, no. Lo más serio es el crimen que aún no comete y para ello, se está valiendo de la identidad oculta que ha creado, del personaje que está utilizando, el de un capitán y un guerrero implacable, del cual no hay tal.

Ichimaru soltó la carcajada

-Te falta algo por añadir? –se inclinó hacia ellos, las largas manos aún ocultas en las mangas del hakama

Reid miró a Shunssui y éste a Reid. Y luego, los dos miraron a Gin. Shunsui habló

-Sí, Ichimaru Gin. Eres _mujer_…por qué lo estás ocultando?

La máscara del zorro pareció caerse al piso y quebrarse en mil pedazos; Kira saltó a proteger a su capitán. Era del todo evidente que el rubio conocía su secreto…y de ahí su actitud de aprensión constante. El Gin que se levantó del seki seguía siendo alto y grácil. No intentó ocultarse más y su voz era otra. Abrió los ojos y dejó de sonreír.

Y Shunsui quedó embotado ante la belleza del fino rostro, ya sin la mueca de la sonrisa

-0-

-Izuru chan- dijo, al fin de una pausa interminable- dejanos solos, por favor

-..Ppero taichou!-se adelantó un asustado Kira y Kyouraku comprobó sus previsiones; claro que Kira sabía la verdad

-Tsk…calma, de veras, cálmate- lo besó. Cálidamente en la mejilla, de un modo absolutamente materno- todo saldrá bien- al acariciar su rostro, Kira tomó el dorso de su mano y lo besó, a su vez, apartándose de su capitán. Este se volvió, para encararse a los dos que lo esperaban

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? –la voz aprensiva de Shunsui. Una risa leve de Gin

-¿Por? No he hecho nada malo, Kyoraku taichou

-¿Por qué te ocultaste?

-¿No es evidente? ¿No lo saben?

-Porque así, nadie comprenderá por qué se irá con Aizen. Y su única arma es el desconcierto- añadió Alan

-Por qué te vas con él, Gin?

La sonrisa del plateado zorro era delicada y dulce ahora; se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no importara

-¿Tanto así lo amas?

El color subió al rostro de Gin, sonrojando sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tanto así le odio…

Kyoraku se dirigió a Reid

-Alan kun, déjanos solos, por favor

Rápido asentimiento y salida de Reid, deslizándose a toda velocidad. Silencio interrumpido sólo por el silbo del viento y el reiatsu de ambos, ligeramente alterado

-No tienes que hacer esto, Ichimaru

-Y tu ¿Qué sabes? ¿Quén te crees que eres? No es tu asunto y no te importa, Shunsui san….-las lágrimas parecían a punto de brotar de sus ojos- nadie sabe lo que he tenido que pasar, lo duro que ha sido y si no fuese por Ran chan y por Kira, ya me habría muerto varias veces…pero logré llegar a él y, cuando sea el tiempo, me vengaré como lo he planeado y no quiero que me detengas…aún puedo seguir pareciendo un hombre, sabes? ¡Déjame en paz!

Le dio la espalda, suspirando intentando contener la ira del repentino arranque y Shunsui advirtió la delicadeza de la nuca bajo los mechones plateados. Se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. El perfume dulzón a jazmín, que en un hombre resultaba un poco extraño, le sentaba magníficamente. Gin lloraba. Shunsui la abrazó, intentando consolarla entre sus fuertes brazos, meciéndola suavemente

-No quiero…no querría que te pasara nada…

¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Por qué Gin lo hacía sentirse así? Ella trató de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. No sólo Shunsui era fuerte; era que estaba cansada de resistirse. Se giró y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Shunsui, suspirando

-Calma, zorrito lindo…qué es lo que te pasa, en realidad?

-Shun…eres un cazurro…saldrás corriendo de aquí a contárselo a todo el mundo y me dejarás por esa Nanao…para qué decírtelo?

Shunsui sonrió interiormente. De alguna forma que jamás lo habría percibido, Gin lo conocía bien. Y estaba celosa de Nanao. Tendría que ganársela y para ello, sólo podría usar la verdad

-No haré nada que tú no quieras…puedes contármelo todo- besó sus cabellos- y, si quieres sentirte contenta, no tengo nada que ver con Nanao…es sólo que me gusta molestarla…

Gin en sus brazos era otra persona; cálida y frágil y fácil de declarar lo que sentía. Nada que ver con la máscara imperturbable del capitán sonriente y asesino. Y Shunsui comenzó a sentirse sensiblemente atrapado, sin ganas de escaparse; la fragilidad de Gin lo conmovía, lo derretía hasta donde no creía poder ser tocado; más allá de su simple curiosidad de detective, Gin era en ese momento una damisela en apuros y él, un caballero más que dispuesto a proteger a esa belleza frágil, casi tan alta como él y tan fuerte y sin embargo, tan delicada y femenina a la vez.

Besó su sien, dulcemente y ella se dejó hacer y al hacerlo, rompió en llanto y Shunsui sintió algo en el interior de él quebrarse. No podía soportar que ella llorase así

-Es un shinigami despiadado, hipócrita….Aizen…mató a mis padres y a los de Ranchan diciendo que éran hollows…para usarlos como cuerpos para sus experimentos de hollowficación…los destazó…le prometí a Rangiku que los vengaría y entré a la Academia sólo por eso…es verdad que está planeando algo…lo seguiré y cuando esté por fin a solas con él y nadie pueda detenerme, lo mataré y acabaré con todo…

Shunsui negó con la cabeza. Era un plan ideal y se podría llevar a cabo del todo, pero Gin corría los riesgos de ser muerta en el proceso y jamás la habrían descubierto de no ser por Alan

-Denúncialo –añadió un calmado Shunsui

-No puedo hacer eso. Los 46 sólo lo encarcelarán, lo harán pasar por su justicia. Y yo quiero que muera, es lo que merece…

Shunsui tomó su rostro con una mano

-Ichimarou taichou…eres tan bonita, tan hermosa…por qué no lo olvidas y lo mandas al diablo?

-Hablas como Rangiku y como Kira…

-Hablando de Kira…

Una ligera sonrisa de Gin

-Oh, no tengo nada que ver con él, por si te lo preguntas. Es novio de Hisagi y a veces, es él quien le deja las marcas…pero yo he dejado traslucir que podría ser yo y así, a mí me culpan. Sí, me quiere y sí, lo quiero. Muchísimo. Es un niño, es como un hijo para mí y me cuida como lo haría con su madre muerta…es inocente y noble y por eso, sabe mi secreto. Me es leal a morir

-Y Rangiku?

-Era casi una bebé cuando mataron a sus padres, cuando ese hijo de perra los mató. Apenas si podía cuidarla y la adopté como hermana. Cuando ví la oportunidad, entré a la Academia…pero averigüé que Aizen quería un teniente hombre. Siempre he sido muy delgada y la ropa de shinigami te ayuda a disfrazarte. Sólo tenía que fingir y no fue tan difícil…

-Y lograste llegar a capitán

-Y logré toda la confianza de Souzuke, Shunsui…por favor, no eches todo a perder. Me pesaría tener que matarte

Kyouraku sintió el filo de Shinssouh contra su garganta. A riesgo de cortarse, inclinó el rostro sobre ella. El sabor de sus labios era dulce, cálido y no opuso la menor resistencia

-Vete ya. Y no hables, por favor, nada digas…


	3. Chapter 3

3

_Mentira, servida_

_El vino y pan de cada día_

_Mentira, atrevida_

_Bolero de mi corazón_

_Amarga, saliva_

_Sabor a culpa y a agonía_

_Mentira, divina_

_No quiero más mentirte, amor_

Shunsui se soltó la larga coleta y se despeinó el cabello, masajeándose las sienes, despacio, suspirando. Estiró el cuello hasta sentir que sus huesos crujían y trató de relajarse lo más posible. Hacía más de una semana que había descubierto a Gin y aún no sabía cómo debería actuar o que tenía que hacer para delatar a Aizen y que todo aquello terminara. Se quitó el kimono rosa y el haorí, colgándolos de la percha y se sirvió un centímetro de sake en la baja copa, tratando de pensar. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas; alguien estaba en la puerta.

Kira Izuru

-Capitán…puedo hablar con usted?

Lo esperaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos lo buscaría y aportaría más datos y había estado esperando ese momento para decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. De ahí que hiciera pasar a Kira, lo invitara a sentarse y le sirviera sake; el mismo Reid no habría hallado estrategia mejor para ganar confianza y tiempo

-Convénzala, por favor

-De qué estás hablando?

-Usted lo sabe. Ichimaru taichou corre un gran riesgo…Aizen la matará si la descubre y sólo usted y su ayudante pueden crearle una trampa…

-Por qué quieres que hagamos eso? Y qué te hace creer que podemos hacerlo?

-Es como mi madre…y no me deja defenderla. No soporto la idea de que le ocurra algo malo, Kyoraku taichou, por favor…usted cuenta con la ayuda de ese muchacho nuevo, Reid san…

-Y si ella no quiere?

-Ella le hará caso- Kira bajó la mirada- la verdad es que no debería decirle eso, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que se siente atraída por usted…al principio, yo pensaba que era Ukitake Taichou, pero no. Y luego un día, ella me lo confesó, una de esas tardes de sake y reunión de los capitanes, cuando se lo pregunté

Shunsui no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Qué te dijo?

-Que Ukitake era casi tan delicado como ella…pero que Nanao era afortunada por ser preferida de alguien con una risa tan hermosa- Kira bajó la mirada y sonrió- le dije que me pondría celoso y sólo me golpeó la barbilla…pero por la forma en que lo miró, supe que decía la verdad

Kyoraku comprendió entonces por qué Gin lo había provocado a besarla.

Y no podía borrarse ese beso ni ese leve momento en que la había abrazado y ella había llorado en sus brazos, dejándose vencer...

_Mi corazón_

_late por ti_

_dentro de mí_

_(y siempre busco la verdad)_

_Mi corazón_

_nunca dejó_

_tu corazón…_

Reid le había contado sobre los inumerables asesinos en serie que había perseguido cuando estaba vivo, en el Ningenkai. Y había un patrón en ellos; que se cansaban de sus crímenes y cuando se cansaban, los hacían evidentes, para poder ser atrapados y olvidarse de sus orgías de sangre e intentar reparar algo de sus perdidas mentes.

Al principio, sólo una persona sabía que Gin era lo que era. Pero ahora, ya eran _cuatro_ las que lo sabían y eso, ponía el secreto de Gin en riesgo. Sin embargo, pese a eso, ella se había mostrado frágil, indecisa, confiada a él. Quizá se estaba cansando de mentir, lo que la haría tomar de seguro una posición más radical e intentara matar a Aizen…y eso la pondría en mayor riesgo, pues ¿Quién garantizaba que, al tener éxito, la Cámara de los 46 no la condenara a la cárcel o a algo peor por levantar la mano contra un capitán contra el que, por lo menos hasta ahora, no se tenían pruebas sólidas?

-No puedo prometerte nada…pero intentaré hablar con ella, de nuevo

Kira se inclinó hasta casi tocar el piso

-Domo, en verdad, Kyoraku taichou. Si hay alguien que pueda hacerla cambiar de manera de pensar…

-Yare yare…no me des tanto crédito y espera a escuchar su respuesta. Te he dicho que hablaré con ella…no que ella me hará caso…

-Oh, sé la forma en la que ella puede hacerle caso

-De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Tres noches por semana, ella…

Y, con toda calma, Kira le explicó la situación. Al final, Shunsui no estaba seguro de creerle.

-0-

Kyoraku tocó un par de veces. Al no abrir nadie, deslizó la puerta sin hacer el menor de los ruidos; la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción del futón abandonado sobre el piso, polvoso y sucio. Los rincones estaban decorados con algunas telarañas. Arrugó la nariz, involuntariamente ¿Esa era la habitación de Gin? No podía creerlo. Dio algunos pasos hasta acostumbrarse a la semipenumbra interior, atenuada por la luz de la luna. Y fue cuando descubrió la _otra_ puerta, bien oculta por la percha con un haorí abandonado descuidadamente. Demasiado descuidadamente. Comprendió entonces que el desorden aparente en esta habitación era sólo una escenografía y más por educación que por otra cosa, dio dos golpes leves a la segunda puerta. La ahora conocida y suave voz le respondió, del otro lado

-Izuru chan? Qué necesitas, pequeño?

El panel se deslizó y Gin apareció con una lámpara de papel en la mano. Llevaba un kimono amatista, a tono con sus ojos, cerrado por un ancho obi blanco de seda. El escote dejaba ver el inicio de sus pequeños pechos y tenía una diadema de flores sakura entretejidas en sus cabellos. Shunsui nunca pensó que podía verse tan seductora, tan perfecta

-Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también te deseo buenas noches, capitana…puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Gin frunció la delgada boca y batió las larguísimas pestañas un par de veces, disgustada; Shunsui jamás lo había advertido hasta ahora; su rostro era otro pese a ser el mismo. Notó entonces que los perfiladores de comportamiento no eran infalibles y Reid se había equivocado, pues Gin no ocultaba sus manos por tenerlas heridas o cicatrizadas de alguna forma. Las ocultaba porque eran lo único que podía delatarla, al ser tan blancas y hermosas

-Pasa. Pero te advierto que no conseguirás nada…

Kyoraku entró y se dejó caer en el amplio seki de paja. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó con exagerado cansancio

-Ah, Gin, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con algo…

-Mira Shun, ahórrate tus trucos y dime a las claras a qué veniste, por favor. Estaba a punto de dormirme así que…

-En verdad? ¿Duermes con esa ropa puesta? ¿No sería más bien que estás a punto de salir al Rukongai?

Gin no pareció sorprendida

-Izuru te lo dijo, verdad?

-No. Sólo me dio pistas. Fue la gente del Distrito 72 la que me lo dijo. Hablaron de la Dama de Plata, de Achimaru Gin, vestida de rojo y blanco, repartiendo regalos, siempre preocupada por ellos…creen que eres una noble.

Ella suspiró, resignada, sacando su abanico.

-Bueno, pues ahora que ya lo sabes…no crees que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarme a llevarlos? Últimamente no puedo yo sola con tanto y Rangiku no vendrá hoy…

-Mi bella dama, a qué crees que vine? –Shunsui se quitó el haorí y se dejó sólo el kimono rosa; soltó su cabello y en unos instantes parecía otro.

En unos cuantos saltos de shunpo, llegaron al Distrito 72, uno de los más pobres del Rukongai y en la casa del viejo Hara, un anciano ciego, se reunieron con los demás del mismo clan, quienes prepararon un té verde barato y fuerte como nunca Shunsui había probado. Contempló, conmovido, como Gin repartía todo cuanto habían reunido entre ella, Izuru y Rangiku; desde sake a confituras, ropa, vendajes y fruta y su gran bolso parecía no agotarse jamás. El viejo Hara se dirigió a Kyoraku

-Quién eres tú?

-Un amigo mío…muy querido, Hara san –respondió Gin

-Oh…por un momento pensé que se trataba de tu amado Shunsui kun…cuándo nos lo presentarás, Achimaru? Quisiera decirle de todas las cosas amables y hermosas que has hecho por nosotros…

Gin enrojeció frente a Kyoraku y las palabras del anciano, quien no pudo percatarse de ello

-Hara Jii! Qué cosas dices!- y le golpeó ligeramente la mano. Al fin, la repartición terminó y volvieron de la misma forma al Seireitei, burlando la vigilancia de Jidanbouh y sus hermanos.

Gin pareció hacerse frágil y pequeña al quitarse los altos geta y cambiarse el kimono por uno más ligero, de los mismos tonos, de estar en casa, mientras Shun la esperaba en el jardín, admirando la muriente luna. En unos momentos, se reunió junto a él, quien estaba recogiéndose el largo cabello oscuro

-Mi hermosa dama…

-Deja de decir eso o terminaré por creérmelo

-Y qué habría de malo en ello?

-Shun, crees que no sé que clase de capitán eres? Tu teniente se queja de ti con mi mejor amiga de que no sabes mas que fijarte en cuanta mujer se te atraviesa…

-No es que tú seas muy fiel, que digamos

-Tuve ojos sólo para él…y en pago, mató a mi familia

-Y no puedes olvidarlo?

-Es un asesino

-Gin, basta, déjalo atrás…

_Deja que yo te cuide, quédate a mi lado, olvídate de todo, de la capitanía, del Gotei, de tu venganza, de Aizen…deja que sea yo quien te seduzca, quien te sostenga en brazos cuando te sientas débil; deja que sea yo quien escuche tu risa y vea tu sonrisa verdadera y olvídate de todo lo demás, deja que me enamore de ti y enamórate de mí y déjame hacerte el amor todas las noches y espérame vestida así, para ir a visitar a los pobres del Rukongai y beber el té barato que ellos nos conviden, para luego volver a casa y mirar la luna y dormir en ti, déjame hacer eso, Achimaru Gin, Ichimaru Gin, la Dama de Plata, mi hermosa hermosa dama, déjame…_

Shunsui no pensó en absoluto; sólo se giró hacia ella y la besó hasta sentir que no podía respirar más. Ella se separó de él

-Vete

-No quiero…y tú tampoco

-No vas a cambiar nada si te quedas…

-Al menos, lo habré intentado

-No quiero ser una más de tu lista…

-Quiero que seas la única

-Kyoraku Shunsui, soy yo aquí la que miente

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Cuál verdad?

-Que me he enamorado de ti, Achimaru Gin…

-Estás loco

-Por ti-besó sus mejillas- y por esto- besó sus ojos y sus labios- y por esto- besó sus manos- y amo esto también- y besó su cuello y deslizó el kimono sobre su hombro, besándolo delicadamente, suspirando en su oído- déjame quedarme…sólo esta noche. Échame después, pero déjame hoy, por favor…

Gin soltó sus cabellos y los dejó caer sobre los fornidos hombros de Shun

-Me gusta como se te ve el pelo suelto…siempre he pensado ¿Cómo se sentirá tu barba en mis pechos?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se dejó devorar por él.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Epílogo

_-…No puedo dejar que me frenes, Shun kun, __eres tan fuerte y dulce! Este kidouh te detendrá. Este otro hechizo de restricción, callará a Reid. Es más, haré que Aizen lo haga volver al cuerpo de donde murió y que siga con su trabajo en el Ningenkai. No puedo permitir que nadie detenga mi venganza. Nadie comprenderá las cosas. Todos pensarán que los he traicionado. Rangiku todavía cree que me decidiré por quedarme en el Seireitei. Mi niño, mi casi hijo Izuru llorará amargamente por mí. Nadie sabrá en realidad que fue lo que pasó conmigo y yo no puedo dejar que se lo digas a nadie. Pasaré a la historia como el gran traidor Ichimaru Gin. Pero, cuando haya destruído a Aizen, finalmente me comprenderán…y entonces, podrás perdonarme…y tal vez yo me perdone que a partir de ahora, me olvides para siempre, Shun Kun…_

La mujer de cabellos de plata dejó al hombre dormido en el futón. Se volvió hacia la morena, sonriendo

-Oi oi, Nanao chan! Cuida mejor a tu capitán! Lo encontré bebiendo sake en el Rukongai…hay malas personas por ahí, pudo haber sufrido algún daño

-Gracias por traerlo, Ichimaru taichou

Una risa cascada por parte de Gin. Aliento a sake

-No me lo agradezcas, niña, sólo cuídalo bien

_Sí, cuídale…porque yo no podré hacerlo…_

El capitán del San Bantai se dirigió a la puerta

-Por cierto, Nanao chan, qué fue de Reid kun?

-Oh…mi capitán no le mencionó nada? Alan san volvió al Ningenkai en misión especial

-Vaya, espero que así, su incomparable talento no se desperdicie –sonrió de nuevo y Nanao sintió verdadero pánico- bai bai, muchacha! Ohayo!

Nanao contempló al capitán retirarse. Faltaban cinco días para la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia pero al menos, pese a la invasión de los Ryoka, el día prometía estar hermoso. El sol, en tanto, salía por el Oeste. Era, otra vez, de día.

…_mi corazón_

_late por ti_

_dentro de mí_

_(y busco siempre la verdad)_

_Mi corazón nunca se fue…_


End file.
